The Lost Princesses
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: A Brony friend of mine wanted to make a MLP: Friendship is Magic story so I'm helping him do so So here it is I've only seen very few episodes but I'm used to the 1982 version but he knows about this stuff so yeah Anyways I hope you enjoy it and You're gonna be glad to hear this but they're SHORT Chapters YEAY FOR YOU GUYS
1. The Meeting of Destiny

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville but everyone was starring at a house where they heard two sister ponies arguing. "How many times do I have to tell you Harmony NEVER go out with any part of your 'uniform' we don't want our 'cover' being blown" The oldest sister said.

"But Symphony I forgot I had my necklace on when I went to go buy some apples at Applejack's place" The Younger said.

Meanwhile a young male pony with a thought bubble cutie mark, blue fur, red eyes, and black and cream colored hair and mane walked into town. "Man its such a nice day out I think I'll go get some apples and collect some materials for a new project"He said. Just then he saw everyone starring at the Sisters' house. 'I wonder what's goin on there' He thought to himself. Just then he saw the door to the house open and a tall blue pony with a long blue horn, red and yellow mane, wings, and tail with two eighth notes for her cutiemark rushed out of the house and ran toward Everyfree Forest. Her eyes were closed trying not to cry unknowing that she was heading into danger.

"Harmony wait" A tall red pony with a long red horn, blue eyes, blue and yellow mane, wings, and tail with two trebble cleffs as her cutie mark. This tall pony had a longer mane and tail then the younger sister. She looked down in sadness.

He thinks to him self wondering why the blue mare was heading to the forest. Every pony knew what was in there. The Young male Pony walks up to the older sister. "What's going on why were you two fighting" He asks the older sister.

"It's nothing that needn't concern you of" She said as she headed back into the house and shuts the door behind her.

The blue pony runs in the same dercition of the blue mare he knew about all the dangers inside that forest, plus he new his way around there to. No other pony was brave enough to enter it but he does it on a day to day basis. As the blue pony reached the entrance of the forest he heard a female scream for help. He put on his armor and bolted to the scream. As he's starting to run into the forest he sees someone jump over him running towards the scream. " Hey wait you don't know your way around in there plus theres a lot of dangerous creatures in there too" He called out to the figure.

"I know my way around here just as good as you do good sir I too am a worrior" A familier female voice called back.

" Im telling you that you don't I've came in here every day for the past 5 years plus I have a map of the forest that I made a couple of years back." He said.

"My sister and I grew up in this forest so we know our way around as well though she doesn't know how to defend herself as well as I do" She called back to him.

"Okay whatever you say Ma'am" He said as he continued to run towards the scream. When the male pony and the misterious female fighter found the younger mare. She was being attack by a pack of timber wolves. "HEY DOGS HAVE A TASTE OF MY APPLE CANNON" He yelled out. A barrel apeared with a cannon rod at the end of it.

"And why not have some of my magic fire star for dessert" The misterious female said. At the end of her long horn a purple spark lit up then a purple flame formed around her horn.

He aimed the cannon and fired five shots all five hit a timber wolf and knock out five out of the ten. Then after the five shots the cannon made a craking sound. "Dang it out of ammo It's your turn mare" He said as he looked at the female fighter.

"Right" she said as she shot out the fire from her horn it split up into five different flames then grew and grew into giant purple stars of fire and all hitting the remaining five timberwolves burning them.

"Dang your good" The male pony said. They both ran to the young female mare to see if she was alright. There was no sign of damage on the young mare just knocked out in fear "Make sure she gets a lot of rest" He said. He looked at the female worrior. "Great battle miss we make a pretty good team...Oh shoot I forgot to introduce myself im Verveimage nice to meet you"

"I'm Symphony and this is my younger sister Harmony we're twins" The female worrior said as her armor disappeared revealing herself to be the oldest sister from erlier.

"Battle mode disengage" He said as his armor formed into a small silver coin revealing him as the colt from erlier.

"Thanks for your help my good sir but I could've tooken care of them on my own but I appreciate your help...I should check in with Twilight Sparkle she' s probibly wondering where me and my sister are" Symphony said as she picked up her sister and layd her on her back and walked back towards Ponyville.

"You're welcome Miss. Symphony" He said. 


	2. When Image Meets Twilight

Late that night Verveimage was heading back into Ponyville from the forest. he was about to head into his house when he heard Symphony and Harmony singing. His listened closely to the harmony that they both shared and began to enjoy the music they were singing. Without thinking he fallows the music to the sourse. The two mares got startled by him by the light screams it knocked him out of his trance and he lost his balance. He gets up and picks up the rocks and twigs that fell out of his bag. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't mean to interupt" He said before he turned around and started heading back home.

"Wait" Harmony called out. He stops in his tracks and turns his head to the girls.

"...Why have you come here" Symphony asked.

"I heard the music coming from this deriction then the next thing I knew I'm here thats it I have no clue why I'm here really...but I have to admit that was a beautiful song you two were singing...May I ask what it's called" He said as he dusted himself off.

"it's a luluby one of our older sisters used to sing to us when we were young fouls called 'Young princesses' it's just something simple really anyone can learn it" Harmony said.

"True I remember the song I've just never heard it sang so beautifally before like you two did" He said.

"Wait...How do you know this song" Symphony asked.

"I remember the name from a book I read though sadly I forgot the title" He said.

"But...No other pony knows about this song but my sister and I because it was made only in our family when our older sisters were fouls" Harmony Said.

"Hmm I must be thinking of a differnet song it sounds simaler though well I got to go home see you two around I got to get started on this project you see its due in a couple of days." He said as he started heading for home once again.

"Alright Night" Both girls said at the same time in Unison.

Verveimage was on his front doorstep when he saw a note on the ground infront of his door. He picks it up and begins to read it. 'Dear Verveimage, If you have the time can you help me find my two lost sisters. The only hint I can give is that they both sing very gracefully together Sencerly Princess Luna' He thought to himself as he read the letter. 'Why me why not go to somepony else that's a lot better at this type of stuff like Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash Why me...Well I better get some rest I have a LONG day tomorrow' He thought as he headed inside his house and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile back at the sisters' house. "Do you think he knows about us" Harmony asked.

"No I don't think so but I think he knows about our sisters" Symphony said as they both headed into their house to get ready for bed as well.

The next morning Verveimage woke up to even more singing he looked out his window and saw the sisters singing a different more up beat song as they were walking down the street with Twilight Sparkle between them also singing along and Spike on her back. He goes outside and heads to ponyville to get some apples and talk to some of the ponies there. After finding nothing out from the ponies in ponyville and starts heading back home with the apples he had baughted from Applejack and Applebloom when he bumps into Harmony and they both fall with a thump and his apples scatter everywhere.

"I'm sorry girls" He said as he gathered up his apples that fell out of his bag. "Nice day today How have you four been today" He said trying to strike up a conversation.

"So you're the one that Symphony and Harmony have been talking about Anywhere they are you tend to be there as well Are you their stalker or somethin" Twilight Sparkle said.

his head pops up from his apples. "Wait what no they're just random meet ups just complete accidents nothing more I swear" He said. He looks back down to finish collecting the apples.

"if they're just 'comeplete accedents' then why are you here now" Spike said.

"Hmm..." Twilight Sparkle hummed then wispered in his ear. "Is this something about a mission that the Princesses gave you"

"No it's not my house is just right there you see the one with the gaint gear on it Thats my home and work place" He said.

"Hmm...Alright I'll let this one slide but if I catch you around these girls I may have to tell my Teacher on you" Twilight said. She wispered into his ear again. "but you'll have to explain everything to me leter Meet me at Sugar Cube Corner at three"

he looks at Twilight Sparkle and smiles then gives everyone an apple. "Alright" He said just before he ran back to his house. Once he gets into his house he thinks to himself. 'Man why did they think I was stalking them I dont even know them but hey what can you do What time is it' He looks at his clock its only one-o-clock. 'Okay so I got two hours to get to work on this project' He then started to work. 


	3. Surgar Cube Corner and the Ursa Major

It's three in the afternoon and Verveimage is walking to the Sugar Cube Corner. 'Hmm I wonder what Twilight wants to talk about I wonder if she knows about the letter No that can't be it or she needs something built for here liberary Ibet thats the case or she wouldn't have planned this meeting Oh look im here already' He thought to himself. "So Twilight Why did you want to meet me here Is there something you need made or you just want to talk" He asked as he arrived at the Sugar Cube Corner.

"Okay spill Who sent you here Was it Princess Celestia or was it Princess Luna Why did you come here What buisness do you have here in Ponyville and What is your mission" Twilight asked demanding answers from the colt.

"Wow are you always this jumpy when it comes to questions, and if you are wondering why I'm here in Ponyville is becuase of an accident in the Weather Factory I wasn't sent here by the princess I grew up here, and yes I did get a mission from one of the princesses, but that isn't my main objective to do now Does that answer all your questions Twilight?" He said.

"You've ansered all of them but now I have one last question "What is your next mission" She asked.

"I didn't really think much of it. The letter said. Dear Verveimage can you help me find my lost sisters the only hint i can give you the that when there singing together its a very gracefull tone. at least thats what i remember" He said.

"I remember Princess Luna saying something about long lost sisters but noting about them singing and there are many ponies around here that have that talent it might be immposible to find the sisters...Did she say that there were more than two or if they're different ages or something" She asked him.

"No but the message did say sisters that means more than one sister, but I don't know were to start, and no it didn't say anything about age groups either so I don't know Is that all Twilight or is there more you need to know about me." He said sadly.

"Hmm...Well if you ever need help on finding them let me or my friends know alright We can help you look for them...But to tell the truth...I got a letter from Princess Luna saying the same thing but gave me slightly more detail...She said that she also knew that they're somewhere here either in Ponyville or in the forest" She said.

"Cool I'll keep an eye out when I'm gathering matrials for my projects. Okay see ya later Twilight" He said before they both headed towards their homes. On his way home he looked at the Everfree Forest. He then saw one of the biggest creatures you would ever find in the forest. An Ursa Major was heading streight into Ponyville. He wanted to run and stop the Ursa Major from causing destruction but ten timberwolves came out from the dark alleyways around him and piled themselves on him holding him down. 'What in ponyville is goin on here' he thought to himself as he tried to brake free from the timberwolves.

"And just where do you think you're goin Mr. Major" Symphony's voice was heard around the area. She then used her magic to appear in front of the Ursa Major in her red and yellow battle uniform. "If you want to get through Ponyville you'll have to get through me first"

He looked at her from a far still struggling to get free from the timberwolves but he is currently unable to change into his own battle uniform. He looked at Symphony. 'I have to help her...but wait a minute...Let's see what she can do on her own' He thought to himself.

The Ursa Major started to attack Symphony but she dodged most all of its attacks the only attacks that she wasn't able to dodge hit only her armor. "You'll have to do better than that Major " She said as a white flame formed on her horn creating a star. Then she blasted it at the Ursa Major. "SHINING FIRE STAR" She said as she hurled the attack at the Ursa Major. It dodged the star but just barely. "Hmm guess I'll have to use all my attacks on you" She said. She lifted her front hooves in the air but then stomped the ground creating a small earthquake but then underneath the ground as it shook many plant vines came up and twisted themselves around the Ursa Major making it hard for it to move. "You can't move now can you" Her horn started to glow a yellow color then a grey cloud formed above the Ursa Major then down came a bolt of lightning and hit it making it fall to the ground and disappear. Her horn then glew red and flames appeared around Verevimage and the Timberwolves creating a ring of fire. Then the ring of fire then split up and attacked all the timberwolves individually making them disappear.

"Wow That was good you have a lot of power Symphony but man what was the deal the that Ursa Major and the timberwolves Why did they attack the town it's not lagical they normally stay in the forest" He said as he looked at her. "I got to go check out the forest to whats going on with the population"

"I'm not sure Twilight, Harmony, and I are looking into it but they've been attacking the town lately" She said as her armor disappeared. when her armor disappeared it revealed a yellow necklace with a blue jem around her neck He knew the style of the necklace anywhere It was from the palace of Princesses Celestia and Luna A sign that she is a part of the royal guard.

"Hey are you a gaurd up in Canterlot or something" He asked suspitiously as he looked at her necklace.

"Huh what OH uhh Yeah I just joined up last year it allows me to change in and out of my armor easily I'm here in Ponyville with my sister on a secret mission I know someone who got me into it I didn't want to join at first but one of the captains saw me beat a couple of Ursa Majors without my known and so he asked me to join up...Saying that they needed my strength" She said.

"Thats cool Okay its time to confront that forest I'll contact you if I need some help okay" He said as he headed into the forest.

"Alright See yas" She said as she headed into her house. As soon as she shut the door she looked at Harmony.

"What's wrong sister" She asked.

"He's seen my necklace" She said sadly.

"And you tell me not to go out in public with mine on" She said.

"I only wear mine because it hold the power for me to transform into my armor to fight" She said.

"Soo What did you say to him" Harmony asked.

"I told him that I was a guard for the Royal Palace" She said.

"You know that's a lie right" She said.

"Yes yes I know that...We'll have to worry about what'll happen later right now we must finish the chants and spells...Celestia and Luna must never know that we're here in Ponyville" She said.

"Alright" Harmony said as they started writting something on paper. 


	4. The Blue Poisonjoke Flowers

The next day Verveimage walked by Symphony and Harmony's house when he hears Harmony talking to someone beond the door. "She's sick so I have to go out and find something to make her feel better" He heard Harmony's Voice say.

"You should stay here Verveimage can go and find something to help her" Twilight's voice was heard.

"I wanna go with him" Harmony said.

"Nonesense you don't have armor and you cannot barrow your sister's cause it only works for her" She replied to the blue mare.

Verveimage looked at the door then knocked on it. Harmony opened the door. "Hey Speak of the stallion Where've you been" Twilight said.

"Around I hear that Symphony's sick" Verveimage said.

"Yeah and I have to go look for some medicine for her would it be alright if you and me went to go look for some" Harmony said.

Verveimage thought for a minute then sighs. "Alright but stay close and don't run off got it That forest is dangerous you know" He said as he looked at her.

"Got it" She said happily.

Couple hours later they were off into the Everfree Forest. About a couple miles into the forest they saw a pony in the distance wearing a brown cloak. "Who's that up there" Harmony asked.

"I'm not sure but judging by the cloak he's working with Zecora" He replied.

"Zecora hey I know her she's that zebra lady that raised me and Symphony when we were growing up here in the forest I guess she got a new assistant or something" She said.

"You know Zecora" He asked as he looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I know her She's like a mother to both me and Symphony" She said.

As verveimage was looking at the mystirious pony he noticed the blue flowers down at his feet. He looked at Harmony but noticed that she was flying in the air not touching the blue flowers below. "Do you know what these blue flowers are" He asks as he looked at her.

"Yeah their Poisonjoke flowers why do you think I'm flying above them" She said.

The mysterious pony looked at the two ponies from affar. "Beware of the Poisons" He said then he turned and ran towards Zecora's place.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK HERE PLEASE WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU" Harmony called to the mysterious pony as she flew on ahead fallowing him.

Verveimage looks at the blue flowers and thinks what type of posion it is and wonders if there is a remedy. Then he spreads his wings and flies towards Zacora's place. "Hey Harmony is there a remedy for the poison" He asks as he caught up with Harmony.

"There is though sadly I forgot about it als I remember is that you have to take a bath in it don't worry I used to get poisoned all the time by those flowers when I was a filly" She said.

"How long till the posion takes affect What are the effects of it Is it deadly" He Asked.

"Hey hey hey too many questions dude okay It takes at least twenty-four hours to take effect The effects for it depends and I don't think it's dedly" She said.

Verveimage and Harmony walk up to Zecora's house. Verveinage knocked on the door. He hears the mystirous pony's voice Coming towards the door. "I should go in first just in case something happens" He said.

"Alright" Harmony said.

Verveimage walks in first but as he opened the door and stepped in a bucket of Pink paint landed on his head. He whipes the paint from his eyes. "Hey what was that for" He says. Just then he heard Harmony laughing.

"Gee Vereimage I didn't know you liked pink" She laughed.

"I don't" He said. He started to get a little angery but then starts laughing as well. He just figured that it was just a prank. He then turns to the mystirous pony. "What is your name young Stallion" He asks.

"Trolly's my name Prankin's my game Nice to meet chyas" Said the Mysterious Pony.

" My name is Verveimage. I explore these forest for matriels, and this is my freind Harmony. nice to meet you Trolly" He said then noded over to Harmony introducing her.

"I'm Harmony I came here with Verveimage in search for a cure for my sister Symphony You see she's very sick and I was hoping that Zecora would be able to help us I-I'm a long time friend of hers and so is my sister" She said.

"Hmmm...Harmony and Symphony...Hmm...Now where have I heard those names from...Oh well I'll remember when it comes to me...So anyways Since yours and your sister's names are Harmony and Symphony that must mean that you two have musical talents right" He asked.

"W-Well Yes but right now my sister can't sing" She said.

"So your goin solo for now" He asked.

"I-In a way yes" She said.

"So Trolly can you help us or not Here is a list of the symptoms that Symphony has Can you cure her" Verveimage asked.

"Let me see it...Hmm...Aw yes here it is This potion should help with her illness but beware of a small side effect" Trolly said as he gave harmony a medium sized vial.

"What are the side effects" Harmony asked.

"Nothing too important just a small case of the hickups is all But it will be a ball...Dang it I hate when i do that" He said as he stomped one of his hoovves lightly on the floor.

Harmony giggled. "You're starting to catch onto Zecora's Rhyming aren't you...Don't worry Symphony used to rhyme like her all the time when we were growing up" She said.

"What do you mean by that pretty mare" Trolly asked.

"Zecora raised me and my sister since we were small fillies" She said.

"Here are some coins for the medicine and it was a pelasure meeting you Trolly" verveimage said as he held out his hoof giving Trolly the money.

"Ah keep your money It's on the house" Trolly said.

"Are you sure" Harmony said.

"Yeah i'm sure you're a friend of Zecora's and anyone who's a friend of her is a friend of mine" He said. He shook Verveimage's hoof but when he shook it he felt a shock. The shock made his mane and tail frizz up. He then heard Verveimage laighing. "Ah I get it you used a schock button"

Verveimage held up his hoof showing a shock button and a wide grin appeared on his face showing his pearly white teeth. "made it while you and ketchup and musterd mane were talking" He said.

"Heyyyyy" Harmony said as she glared at Verveimage meanly.

"Nice trick that's one of the oldest tricks in the book but good and you might want to wash that paint off and hey why did you say those mean things to her She looks great in my book unlike you pink face" Trolly said.

"Oh please my sister is a LOT more prettier than I am" Harmony said.

"Im sorry for teasing u Harmony it was the heat of the moment when i said that, and u might want to find a comb frizzy before Zecora comes back" He said as he smiled at Trolly.

"Ahh It's alright I'm used to it I got teased a lot during school soo yeah I'm used to it" She said.

"Sorry still I used to get teased in school as well" Verveimage said.

"How can you dare to insult such a lovely mare" Trolly said.

'Me lovely as if my sister is a LOT more beautiful than I am you should meet her one day when she's well' Harmony thought to herself.

"I said I was sorry plus you don't know how a peguas class room is" Verveimage said.

"Still that doesn't give you the right to crutisize this beautiful 'princess' that she looks like things you would put on a hot dog" Trolly said.

"Me...A Princess that's obserd I am not by any means nor am I worthy of being a princess" Harmony said.

"Hmm" Vereimage hummed. 'Princess Luna told me to find her long lost sisters and that they live here in ponyville...This princess finding job just MIGHT be easier than I originally thought it would be but I'll have to wait and see where this job will take me' He thought as he looked at Harmony arguing with Trolly.

Trolly looked away from Harmony and looked over at Verveimage. "Umm...Helloooooo...Is anyone home...Are you dead...hellooooooooo...HEY ANYONE HOME" Trolly said as he shook Verveimage.

"Huh what" He said as he got out of his train of thought.

"Dude you so blanked out there for a sec I thought you died for a minute then we woulda had to rush you to the hospital to see if we could bring you back to life with them electroshock hand mittons that puts millions of kilowatts into your body" Trolly explained.

"Whatever Come on Harmony let's go your sister's waiting on this medicine" Verveimage said.

"Comeing" She said. She started to walk out but then turned around at Trolly. "Hope to see you again soon Trolly"

"For your visit I say thanks It's not often I see such a cute flank" Trolly said.

Harmony blushed then turned around and stomped away fallowing verveimage mumbling under her breath.

"oooooh harmony and Trolly sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Vereveimage teased as he poked her while laughing.

"Enaugh Vereveimage He and I have NOTHING in common except for the fact that we know Zecora" She said as she glared at him meanly.

Vereveimage continued to laugh. "Whatever you say Mrs. Trolly"

Harmony huffed. "Stallions" She said.

Back at Zecora's Trolly was walking around in thought. 'now where have I heard those pretty names before' he thought to himself.

Just then Zecora came into the room "What is wrong" She asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing Zecora just thinking" He said. Then it hit him. his eyes widened. 'Symphony and Harmony...they can't possibly be the same mares that are in that children's story book...Are they' He thought to himself his eyes still wide. He walks over to the bookshelf and looks through it until he sees a children's Story book. He opens it up and skims through it. 'They are...Symphony and Harmony...They're...they're-' 


End file.
